


Colors Part 1

by KennaxVal



Category: The Royal Romance - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Colors Part 1

Life is fickle. On a whim, I’ve endured sudden transitions from joy to sorrow. From my earliest memories, my experiences taught me to stay guarded, and never let anyone in. My name is Maurice Chalon, and as a boy, my life was forever changed by meeting a most extraordinary individual. Someone who would bring light into my world of darkness.

You may think I’m being dramatic, but that’s the lens through which I see the world. Perhaps it had something to do with my upbringing.

My mother, Jennifer Murphy, is the descendant of Irish immigrants to America, where they settled in Boston. She has Strawberry blonde hair and icy blue eyes, which I always felt carried a hint of sadness, not that she would ever open up about her past. All I knew was that she was raised in near poverty, by strict, but loving Catholic parents. And out of her early struggles, she worked hard, saving every dime she had before eventually becoming a successful real estate investor. She even made the cover of Forbes once. Seeking to branch out, she expanded her empire overseas to France, where she met my father.

Albert Chalon lived a very different life from my mother. Being a noble, he was brought up in luxury, wanting for nothing his whole life. In public, he was every bit the nobleman one would expect with impeccable manners. However, in private, he was known to show warmth occasionally. He had blonde hair with green eyes and a smile that suggested a playful nature, despite his best efforts to hide it.

Between the two of them, my upbringing left little time for me to discover myself. I was being schooled in the finer points of business and how to behave like a noble. And the daily lessons made me feel like a prisoner, for it wasn’t where my heart was.

More than anything, I was fascinated by the way the world worked, how it came to be, and what was the purpose of life. Rather than finding the answers in my parent’s religion, I sought truth in science and art.

How my heart soared when I first gazed at Leonardo Da Vinci’s depiction of St. John the Baptist. The painting spoke to me like nothing before, and I spent my every spare moment delving into his work. Both his art and his contributions to science inspired me for the first time in my life. I remember looking at his drawing of a fetus in a womb. The beauty of motherhood was made clear to me, and it brought me closer to my mother. Because of what she did to bring me into this world, I decided that working hard on my studies into her business was the least I could do. Earning her approval made those dreary lessons worthwhile.

At the age of ten, my mother purchased land she intended to develop in the nation of Cordonia. I suppose it made sense since my father was very close to King Constantine. He’d spent the past few years trying to convince my mother to make this acquisition, as it would give him a chance to spend more time with his dear friend. This meant I would visit Cordonia as well.

Despite my lineage, I found it unsettling to be in the presence of royalty. But I kept my composure, remembered my training, and behaved accordingly. After being introduced to the King and Queen, I was allowed to join the princes and their friends. A strange relief came to me, even though I had no desire to play with other children. But I felt that at least I didn’t have to put on a show without my parents around, so when Prince Liam greeted me, I shook his hand without meeting his eyes.

Just the same, I felt a warmth from him, and I got the sense that he made sure his brother, Leo, and friends, Olivia and Drake didn’t bother me. As long as I kept to myself, I trusted Liam would protect me. The act of kindness meant a great deal to me, so I wanted to do something to show my gratitude. Carefully, I smuggled paints, brushes, and a canvas to the palace so I could paint my friend something lovely. But what?

I’d typically painted sadder events such as Cain killing Abel or the great flood, but instead, I decided to paint something more positive. Through my studies, I read about Kenna Rys; the queen who united the old Five Kingdoms and decided she would be perfect. And so I spent that day, painting a scene of her clutching her sword and leading her army against the forces of evil. I was proud of what I’d done so far when a voice interrupted me.

“Oooh look at this. So dark, no colors at all.”

I’d always preferred muted colors, but the comment still irritated me. Angrily, I turned my head to see a boy my age with a beaming smile. It honestly caught me off guard, making my anger melt into a confusing delight.

“Well,” I said, meekly, “perhaps you have a suggestion?”

“Sure,” he said eagerly and kneeled beside me, “for one thing, Queen Kenna wore a red cape and blue over her armor, and a little more yellow for the fire wouldn’t hurt.”

Just then, he took my hand and guided it across the canvas. My breath hitched in my throat, and electricity coursed through my body. Finally, we were done.

 

“Do you think, Liam will like it?” I asked.

“For sure, buddy,” he said patting me on the back and starting off.

“Wait!” I called out. “My name is Maurice Chalon.”

He flashed a smile that captured my breath. “Nice to meet you, Maurice. I’m Maxwell Beaumont.”

And with that, he took off to play with the others, leaving me to contemplate the excitement I was feeling.


End file.
